


The Perfect Gift

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday: xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks and receives the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

## The Perfect Gift

by Gabrielle Bessey

Author's webpage: <http://home.hiwaay.net/~gdbessey>

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas 

"Hey, big guy, what do you want for Christmas?" Blair stopped stirring the vegetable soup he was making to stare at his partner. 

//You, spread out on my bed, naked and very, very willing. A big red bow would be nice.// Jim grinned for a moment as he finished stoking the fire. When he turned to face the younger man, his grin was softer. 

"Peace on Earth, good will towards men?" 

Blair chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." 

The next week was fairly quiet as both men went about the business of keeping their city safe from the criminal element. Even Simon commented on the unexpected drop in crime during the holidays. For the most part, everyone was just glad for a breather. 

===== 

One week before Christmas 

"Hey, Jim, do you need anything in particular for Christmas?" Blair finished wrapping the gifts he'd picked up for Simon, Joel, Brian, Henri, and Megan. He turned the boxes this way and that, studying the bows. 

//You, Chief, I desperately need you.// "Aren't you supposed to surprise me with a gift, Chief?" 

"Well, yeah, which I am, but I thought if there was something in particular you needed, I could get that too." The grad student pushed the presents under the tree, then turned back to the detective. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, rocking slightly as he waited for an answer. 

Jim leaned his head back and studied the ceiling for a moment. "I could use some new gloves." 

"Gloves, huh?" 

Hearing the smile in his Guide's voice, the Sentinel turned all of his senses on the younger man. Jim grinned. "Yeah, gloves." 

===== 

Christmas Eve 

Slowly, Jim trudged up the stairs to the loft, tired of fighting with people who were rushing around in a mad frenzy to finish up their shopping. He knew Blair was home and automatically searched for his partner's heartbeat as he opened the door. 

The loft was dark, lit only by the white lights on the tree. Tracking the soft tha-thump, Jim realized that Blair was upstairs. He could see the flickering lights dancing on the ceiling, could smell the scent of vanilla and bayberry. He climbed up the stairs, curious to find out what Blair had done, and stopped short when he got to the top. 

There, in all his gloriousness, was Blair, spread out on Jim's bed---naked, warm, and willing, with a red velvet bow tied around his impressive cock. As the detective stood there, stunned by the incredible vision in front of him, he realized that this was exactly how he pictured Blair when he thought about getting what he wanted for Christmas. 

Looking up at the dark blue eyes studying him, Jim could only do as requested when a finger crooked and gestured for him to come closer. 

"Blair?" The tentative, hopeful sound, the longing ache giving Jim's voice a husky timbre, was almost more than the young man could bear. 

"Merry Christmas, Jim." He reached out and took hold of the detective's hand, pulling him down on the bed. 

Two sets of blue closed as that first touch of lips sent shivers through both of them. Raising back up and looking down at the angelic face of his lover, the Sentinel was puzzled. 

"How did you know?" 

A mysterious smile was his answer. 

Finis 


End file.
